Hetalia Present Day
by Katrinika
Summary: The hardships taking place now with our beloved countries. Starting with the economic crisis.
1. May 11

May, 2011.

A world conference has just concluded with worrying facts for four of the European countries. Ireland, Portugal, Greece and finally Spain.

Turkey was told by his boss about Greece's state. His illness had gotten worse as the months passed and finally he'd fallen into a coma, urging the countries to get together and try to find a cure for the sick countries.

What is the sickness you might ask? The horrifying, frightful, and deadly,

**ECONOMIC CRISIS**

Turkey watched over Greece as he gasped for breath in his unconscious state. If his economy was completely destroyed he would cease to be a country and fade into the history books.

"Come on you idiot wake up, it aint funny no more. Herakles, nap time is over." Sadik grumbled at the comatose nation. But Greece did not awaken. His cats seemed to sense the impending doom of death and meowed mournfully. That just pissed Sadik off and he threw the cats out the window. In the other bed Romano was ordering the weakened Spain to stay awake. He had been falling asleep a lot recently and sometimes he didn't wake up until days later. Romano cried each and every second until the Spanish bastard woke up and then he would yell at him for scaring him like that.

It made Sadik uncomfortable that it was Spain's lover the one clinging to him and here was Sadik, standing next to Herakles, not saying it, but begging the heavens that the lazy, carefree, cat loving bastard would wake up and yell at him in any moment. He stared at Herakles' chest, to make sure that he didn't stop breathing.

Romano was clinging to Spain's hand pretending that the only reason he was crying was because he had something in his eye. Antonio smiled weakly through the pain and wiped the tears away gently with his thumb.

"Don't cry like that Romano, it doesn't suit you."

"What makes you think I'm crying you jer-" He froze as he saw Spain closing his eyes. "No. No! Spain don't leave me please…" He begged crying hard again. Spain forced his eyes to remain open.

"Hey… It's going to be alright Romano." He said gently. "We'll get through this." He said gently.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

But only a couple of days later Spain fell into a coma as his country shook from an earthquake that destroyed much of the small town it affected seeing as in his country the place was not prepared to withstand earthquakes. His people's hopes were diminishing as the days past. The government wasn't doing anything useful to help the crisis in Spain of unemployment.

Romano was convinced that what had to be done was for the Spanish people to stand against the government and say ENOUGH! We demand a re-election! But no. The rate of unemployment was at a horrifying 21% and not getting better!

"Spain… you must fight against your boss! He's not helping at all!" Romano begged the sleeping Spaniard but he would not wake up. In the end they were countries at the mercy of the intelligence, or mediocrity of their bosses.

Romano looked up at Sadik who was sitting beside Herakles watching over the comatose Greek. They looked at each other and wondered… where was this crisis going to leave them? What was going to happen?


	2. June 11

Someone new had joined the countries in the recovery room, although Germany was there for a whole new other reason. The new epidemic in his country had left the country bed ridden, unfortunately, as soon as Spain woke up all hell broke loose.

"You bastard Germany! How dare you accuse me of your sickness! My exports are of the finest quality!" He exclaimed enraged. The economic losses were great ones and considering the reason the Spaniard was bed ridden in the first place, it enraged him even more the bad fame the other country had given his products. "You had no proof it was my products and you just sent them back! Do you know how hard I worked to grow those vegetables? I took great care to make them excellent and now Finland and Austria and even Russia has stopped importing my products! You bastard German!" Spain yelled. Germany of course had no way of explaining that it wasn't his fault but his boss' fault. The other country had a right to get angry.

"Ve~! Spain please don't be so mean to Germany…" Italy said changing the cloth on Germany's forehead for a fresh cold one. Germany groaned. His fever was too high and the pain was too great. If he had been human he would have died already.

"It's his fault Italia! I'm going to be selling my islands next like Greece if this goes on!" he shouted angrily. Italy turned to the weak looking Greek that had woken up to be forced by his boss to sign so that he would put some of his islands on sale. He looked completely crushed morally and physically. Sadik being there only made it worse even if the man hadn't said anything to make fun of him. If anything it made him feel all the more humiliated. Selling yourself… was the lowest a country could fall and not even Japan had been able to cheer Greece up or even get him to talk.

Spain had woken up a couple of weeks earlier when his boss' political party lost the elections in most of the municipalities and communities, showing that the people clearly did not want him in power any longer but the man still refused to quit his job. Spain was sure the man would not leave until he left the country in ruin.

"How can you defend him idiot Veneciano? He's clearly in the wrong!"

"We're all in TROUBLE brother. Don't blame Doitsu!" He yelled at his brother.

"Come on calm down you two! The last thing Italy needs now is a civil war." Sadik said annoyed by their noise. The Italians calmed down turning away from each other to tend to Germany and Spain.


End file.
